La vida de Hugo Weasley
by Grytherin18
Summary: Un fic del paso de Hugo Weasley por la casa de Salazar Slytherin
1. Selección

Hugo Weasley respiró profundamente. Por fin había llegado a Hogwarts.

-Vamos, Hugo.

La que había hablado era Lily Potter, su prima favorita. Ambos eran los últimos del gigantesco clan Weasley en ir a Hogwarts. Bajaron al andén de la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Primer año, aquí. Aquí, los de primer año -dijo una voz.

Hugo y Lily se acercaron al dueño de esa voz. Un hombre enorme con una gran barba negra y gris.

-Hola, Hagrid -saludaron los dos primos.

-Hola, Lily, Hugo. ¿Preparados para vuestra selección? -preguntó Hagrid.

-Sí -respondió Lily, ya que Hugo no estaba preparado-. Pero no se si prefiero ir a Gryffindor como James y mis padres o a Slytherin para hacerle compañía a Albus.

Cuando todos los de primero estuvieron listos, Hagrid los llevo a las orillas de un gran lago negro. Unas barcas les esperaban ahí. Hugo y Lily se subieron a una, junto a otros dos chicos, de los cuales, Hugo no recordaba sus nombres.

Tras atravesar el lago, llegaron a Hogwarts, donde el profesor de Herbología y subdirector, aparte de padrino de Hugo y Lily, Neville Longbottom, les esperaba.

-Aquí les dejo a los alumnos, profesor Longbottom -dijo Hagrid.

-Gracias, Hagrid -dijo Neville. Los metió en el vestíbulo y luego se giró hacía los alumnos-. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En Hogwarts existen cuatro casas, que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Seréis seleccionados para una de estas cuatro casas, y recordar que sus miembros serán como vuestra familia. Al final del año, se entrega la copa de las casas a la casa con más puntos. Si rompéis una regla perderéis puntos de vuestra casa. Los profesores, prefectos y Premios Anuales tienen el derecho de quitar puntos, pero solo los profesores de poner castigo. Ahora esperad aquí un momento, por favor.

Neville salió del vestíbulo, camino al Gran Comedor, volviendo a los pocos minutos.

-Seguidme, por favor -pidió el profesor. Siguieron a Neville hasta el Gran Comedor. Era una gran sala con cinco mesas, la más cercana a la puerta era la de Slytherin, luego Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por último Gryffindor. La quinta mesa era la de los profesores, en el centro de esta se hallaba la directora, Minerva McGonagall. Neville puso delante de los alumnos de primer año un taburete y un viejo sombrero ajado.

Hugo ya había sido avisado de que el sombrero cantaba, pero no le habían avisado de que desafinaba mucho. Cuando el sombrero dejó de cantar, los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque Hugo tenía la sospecha de que era porque el sombrero se había callado.

-Cuando os llame, venís aquí y yo os colocare el sombrero -dijo Neville, sacando un pergamino. Los alumnos se iban seleccionando con rapidez. Lily fue seleccionada para Gryffindor al instante. Finalmente solo quedó Hugo.

-¡Weasley, Hugo! -llamó Neville.

Hugo se sentó en el taburete y Neville le puso el sombrero.

-_Ah, otro Weasley. Dime que eres el último -_suplicó el sombrero.

-_Soy el último. Por ahora _-respondió Hugo y pudo jurar como el sombrero suspiraba resignado.

-_Veamos en que casa te pongo. Vale, Gryffndor esta descartado, no eres muy valiente; Hufflepuff también, no eres de trabajo pesado; eres inteligente, pero no te gusta estudiar, así que Ravenclaw fuera. Así que solo queda una casa..._

Hugo se dio cuenta de que casa era.

-_No, esp..._

_-_¡SLYTHERIN! -gritó el sombrero.

Hugo se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió lentamente a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Bienvenido a la mejor de las casas -dijo su primo Albus, cuando Hugo se sentó a su lado.

Fue entonces, cuando Hugo se dio cuenta. Él se encontraba cómodo en Slytherin. El sombrero tenía razón a mandarle a esa casa. Ahora lo único que quedaba es que Hugo le diera la noticia a su padre de que era un Slytherin y que a este no le diera un infarto.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic.**

**Esta historia la he creado a partir de otro fic mío, Weasley Slytherin, que podréis encontrar en mi perfil. En principio dije que si hacía historias del paso de Hugo por Slytherin, serían one-shots, pero al final me decidí a hacer una única historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	2. La familia y la carta

Hugo suspiró profundamente. Llevaba desde las seis de la mañana despierto por culpa de los ronquidos de uno de sus compañeros de habitación, Vincent Goyle.

Hugo tenía tres compañeros; Goyle, Marcus Higgs y Theodore Nott. Menos Nott, los otros dos eran unos imbéciles. Después del banquete de bienvenida, en la habitación, Goyle y Higgs habían amenazado a Hugo, aparte de que Goyle le había dejado un ojo morado.

Ese era uno de los motivos de porque Hugo estaba despierto a las seis y media de la mañana. El otro motivo era por culpa de las pesadillas que tenía, en las cuales salían su padre diciéndole que es una deshonra para la familia. Hugo tenía una pluma y un pergamino delante suyo, pero no podía escribir a su casa y decir que era un Slytherin.

-¿Hugo?

El mencionado se giró hacía donde provenía la voz. En la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos habían dos personas paradas. Uno de los chicos llevaba el pelo negro desarreglado y sus ojos eran de un brillante verde esmeralda. El otro era rubio, con la piel pálida y de ojos grises. Hugo conocía al del pelo negro, ya que era su primo Albus, que cursaba tercero junto a su hermana Rose. El otro chico, si Hugo no se equivocaba, era Scorpius Malfoy. Hugo se sentía receloso con él, ya que sus primos, James Potter y Fred Weasley, decían que Malfoy se dedicaba a molestar a los niños pequeños.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Albus mirando el ojo morado de su primo.

-Nada -respondió Hugo-. ¿Puedes curarmelo?

-Creo que sí -respondió Albus. Apunto al ojo con su varita y susurró unas palabras que Hugo no oyó. Notó como el borde del ojo se calentaba. Cuando se tocó el ojo, notó como la inflamación había bajado.

-¿Vienes a desayunar? -le preguntó Malfoy. Hugo vaciló durante unos instantes. La verdad era que Hugo se moría de hambre, ya que había heredado el apetito Weasley, pero por otra no quería ir con Malfoy.

-Vamos -respondió al final Hugo.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de ruido. Hugo, desde la mesa de Slytherin, se dedicaba a observar a los miembros de su familia. Los únicos del enorme clan Weasley que habían en Slytherin eran él y Albus. En Ravenclaw estaban su prima Molly que cursaba séptimo y su primo Louis que cursaba sexto. En Hufflepuff estaba su prima Roxanne que hacía segundo. En Gryffindor era donde estaba toda la concentración de Weasley y amigos de esos. Aparte de Rose y Lily, también estaban su prima Lucy, la hermana pequeña de Molly, que cursaba quinto, y sus primos James y Fred que cursaban cuarto. Ellos dos, junto a Frank Longbottom y un chico hijo de muggles, que si a Hugo no le fallaba la memoria, se llamaba Erik Sanders (que podía pasar por un Weasley por el color de su pelo), formaban un grupo llamado los Merodeadores II.

Erik tenía una hermana gemela que iba a Hufflepuff y que Hugo había oído que era el amor de su primo James. Hugo había oído que James le pedía salir desde primero, pero que esta le rechazaba. En Hufflepuff también estaban Alice Longbottom y Lysander Scamander que iban a segundo; y en Ravenclaw Lorcan Scamander, el gemelo de Lysander.

Pero aquella no era toda la familia de Hugo. Aun faltaban Victoire y Dominque Weasley que ya habían acabado Hogwarts. Dominique fue una Hufflepuff, cazadora y capitana del equipo. Ahora jugaba en las Arpías de Holyhead, al igual que su tía Ginny. Victoire, en cambio, fue Gryffindor, prefecta y Premio Anual. Ahora estaba estudiando para ser sanadora. Hugo también le tenía un gran cariño al ahijado de su tío Harry, Ted Lupin. Teddy había sido Hufflepuff y prefecto. Ahora estudiaba para ser auror.

En resumen, Hugo tenía una gran familia. Eso le hizo suspirar. Con una familia tan grande le sería difícil destacar. Aunque estar en Slytherin era un gran comienzo.

* * *

Finalmente las clases habían acabado. Hugo salió junto a Lily de la clase de Transformaciones, donde el Slytherin había descubierto que tenía un don natural para ellas. Lily iba a su lado enfurruñada. En toda la clase no había sido capaz de transformar una cerilla en una aguja.

-Deja de quejarte -dijo Hugo, fastidiado-. Si quieres luego te ayudo con eso.

-¿Lo harías? -preguntó Lily emocionada.

-Claro -respondió Hugo-. Si tu me ayudas a entender Encantamientos.

Al igual que en Transformaciones, Hugo lo entendía y Lily no, en Encantamientos era al revés, Lily lo entendía y Hugo no.

-Por supuesto -dijo Lily-. Por cierto, Hugo, ¿ya has escrito a tus padres para decirles que estabas en Slytherin?

-La verdad es que no -se sinceró Hugo.

-Pues vamos a la lechucería y desde ahí la escribes -dijo Lily, agarrando a Hugo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacía ahí.

Hugo no se podía explicar como Lily sabía donde estaba la lechucería siendo ese su segundo día en Hogwarts. Así que se lo preguntó.

-James me la mostró esta mañana, cuando mandé mi carta a mis padres -respondió la Gryffindor.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una de las paredes. Lily estaba de pie delante suyo.

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_¿Por donde empezar? Hogwarts es un sitio genial, y siento no haberos escrito esta mañana, pero con todo, se me ha olvidado. He descubierto que se me dan bien las transformaciones._

_Bueno lo más importante, soy_

Ahí Hugo dejó de escribir. No se atrevía a decir que era un Slytherin.

_soy un_... _Gryffindor._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hugo._

Hugo suspiró. Al final no se había atrevido a decirles a sus padres que era una serpiente. Al final el sombrero tenía razón. Si Hugo no podía decirles eso, no se merecía estar en Gryffindor. Con un silbido, Hugo llamó a su lechuza _Silver_ y le ató la carta a la pata. Luego se quedó mirando como la lechuza salía volando en dirección Londres, al mismo tiempo que veía el sol poniéndose.

* * *

**Bueno gente,**

**segundo episodio. Este capítulo es un poco para introducir a los miembros del clan Weasley que estudian en Hogwarts. Solo he puesto su casa y su curso. Si juegan al quidditch, si tienen pareja y si son capitanes de sus equipos y/o prefectos lo iré poniendo en otros capítulos. Este solo ha sido para introducirlos. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. Charlas de hermanos y promesa

_Querido Hugo,_

_¡felicidades por ser un Gryffindor! Nos alegra de que te estés divirtiendo._

_Tu madre te recuerda que no dejes los estudios atrás, y tu tío George que te dediques a las bromas, que si no encuentras trabajo, él te contrata para Sortilegios Weasley._

_No hace falta que te diga que se ha ganado un mocomurciélago de tu tía Ginny, y ataque de pájaros asesinos, cortesía de tu madre._

_Si tienes alguna duda, habla con tu hermana. _

_Besos,_

_papá y mamá_

Hugo leyó la carta que su padre le había mandado, sintiéndose mal. No le gustaba eso de mentir a su padre, aunque tampoco quería recibir un vociferador.

Era el día siguiente del episodio de la lechucería, y Hugo acababa de recibir una carta de sus padres por su "entrada" a Gryffindor. Aunque no era el único que había recibido correo. Su hermana Rose también había recibido una carta, y mientras la leía iba frunciendo el ceño. Hugo se levantó, y se dispuso a ir a la clase de Pociones, cuando Rose lo interceptó.

-Hugo, tenemos que hablar -le dijo la pelirroja, seria.

-Luego, Rose -dijo Hugo-. Tengo Pociones ahora y por mucho que la profesora sea la jefa de Slytherin, no creo que le haga gracia que llegué tarde.

Rose le miró fijamente, antes de asentir.

-Después de clase, frente al lago -dijo Rose, y Hugo asintió. La vio marcharse junto a Albus y Malfoy, y susurrarle algo a Albus en oído. Este le miró directamente a los ojos. Hugo de pronto se encontró pensando en la carta de ayer. Vio a Albus fruncir el ceño, antes de ir tras los pasos de Rose y Malfoy.

* * *

-Cuando mi padre dijo que Historia de la Magia era para dormirse, pensé que estaba bromeando.

La última clase que habían tenido había sido Historia de la Magia, que seguía impartiendola el viejo Binns, que en todos esos años, no había mejorado nada. Lily, soñolienta, asintió a su lado.

-Nos vemos luego, Hugo -dijo Lily, antes de dirigirse con un grupo de amigas. Hugo a veces envidiaba la facilidad de su prima para hacer amigos.

Suspirando se abrió paso entre la marea de Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff que habían. Al finalizar la guerra, el Consejo Escolar había decidido que todas las casas hicieran juntas las clases, así que tras varias reformas, ahora habían clases de cerca de cuarenta alumnos, pero gracias a la magia, eso apenas se nota.

Cuando llegó al lago, vio que Rose le esperaba con una expresión seria en la cara y con los brazos cruzados. El Slytherin tuvo, durante unos instantes, una fugaz visión de su madre en la misma postura cuando iba a regañar.

-¿Qué es eso de qué eres Gryffindor? -preguntó Rose, ni bien su hermano estuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -dijo Hugo, confuso-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Albus me lo dijo -respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo narices lo sabes Albus? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es legeremantico de nacimiento, y este verano, el tío Harry le ha dado un par de clases -explicó Rose-. Pero quitando eso, ¿por qué les has dicho a nuestros padres que eres Gryffindor?

-Tenía miedo -respondió Hugo.

-¿Miedo?

-Ya sabes como se puso papá cuando sé enteró de que eras amiga de Malfoy. Te prohibió verlo -respondió Hugo.

-Pero al final lo aceptó -dijo Rose.

-Lo acepto, porque tu amenazaste con irte de casa y irte a vivir con el tío Harry y la tía Ginny. Así que al final, papá te permitió ser su amiga -replicó Hugo-. Además, ya oíste a papá la última noche. Si no me ponían en Gryffindor, me desheredaba.

-¿Y no sospechara cuando vea tus túnicas, cuando venga a ver un partido de quidditch y te vea jugando en el equipo de Slytherin? ¿No has pensado en eso?

Hugo se quedó en silenció. La verdad es que esas posibilidades no se le habían ocurrido. Rose suspiró.

-Hugo, papá y mamá se van a enterar igualmente, y estoy segura de que prefieren que tu se lo digas.

-Te prometo que antes de Navidades, papá y mamá sabrán que soy un Slytherin -susurró Hugo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Promesa de Weasley -dijo Hugo, antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la marcha hacía su sala común.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**antes de todo, deciros que todo el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece...**

**Hugo: Sí, ya. Claro que sí. Di a quien pertenece de verdad o llamó a mi padre para que te arreste.**

**Yo: Vale, vale. Que humor tenéis las serpientes. Todo esto es de la gran J. , yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. Halloween de amistades

Septiembre dio lugar a octubre, y Hugo seguía sin decir nada a sus padres. ¿La razón? Temía un vociferador de parte de sus padres.

Otro de los asuntos que preocupaban al joven Weasley, es que en casi los dos meses que llevaba en el castillo seguía sin hacer amigos (si no contaba ni a su hermana ni a sus primos). Su madre le había comentado que no se preocupase, que ella había pasado dos meses sin amigos, hasta que su padre y su tío Harry se habían hecho sus amigos..

Lily, por su parte, intentaba que sus amigos se relacionaran con su primo, pero el hecho de que estuviera en la casa de la cual salió uno de los mayores magos tenebrosos de la historia, los echaba para atrás. Y por otra parte, Hugo tampoco se esforzaba en trabar amistad con personas a las que hacía sentir incómodas.

En cuanto las clases, Hugo no se podía quejar, era uno de los mejores en calificaciones, sólo siendo superado por su prima en Encantamientos y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las cosas con Goyle y Higgs, seguían igual de mal. Ambos intentaban hacer que Hugo cayese en sus trampas y le castigaran. Sin embargo, los dos Slytherin habían heredado la "inteligencia" de sus padres, y los que acababan castigados eran ellos.

Rose le había dicho que cualquier problema, hablara con ella, y Hugo tenía la sospecha de que Albus usaba la legermancia con él. Así que un día se lo preguntó.

-Rosie me pidió que te echase un vistazo de vez en cuando -respondió su primo aquella vez.

-Pues deja de hacerlo -había dicho Hugo.

Desde ese día, Hugo notó como su hermana dejaba de preguntarle sobre todo, así que supuso que Albus había dejado de espiarle la mente.

* * *

31 de octubre

Finalmente había llegado el día de Halloween. Ese día Hugo no pudo evitar preguntarse si haría su primer amigo ese día, tal cómo había hecho su madre en su primer año.

Finalmente acabaron las clases, y por suerte de Hugo, ese día tenía Pociones a última hora, y su sala común estaba cerca. Así que salió de la clase y fue en dirección a la sala común. Pero a la mitad del camino, oyó una voz que bramaba:

-_¡Petrificus totalus! _

Hugo sacó la varita. La voz, que Hugo reconoció cómo la de Higgs, salía de una clase abandonada.

-¿Donde ibas, traidor? -preguntó una segunda voz, que Hugo reconoció cómo la de Goyle.

-Te han hecho una pregunta, Nott. Responde -dijo Higgs, y Hugo oyó cómo Higgs escupía.

-Déjalo, Marcus -dijo Goyle-. Vamos a darle una lección.

Hugo oyó cómo comenzaban a golpear a Nott, y comenzó a retroceder. "_Mejor no meterse en problemas" _pensó. Pero de pronto sintió cómo la presencia de su padre a su lado. "_¿Qué pensaría papá si me ve huir?_" pensó el niño, y enfundándose de valor, entró con decisión en la habitación.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! -gritó, y la varita de Higgs, salió volando. Goyle se giró, y avanzó contra Hugo con los puños alzados, pero Hugo lo petrifico. Higgs se dispuso a golpear a Hugo, pero una voz femenina les interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era la profesora Looper, la profesora de Pociones y la jefa de Slytherin.

-Profesora -dijo al instante Higgs-. Weasley nos a atacado a los tres. Mire, ha petrificado a Nott y a Goyle.

-Me parece que está usted mintiendo, señor Higgs -replicó la profesora Looper-, sino, ¿cómo sé explica los moratones del señor Nott?

Higgs no respondió, así que la profesora Looper despetrificó a Nott y le preguntó.

-Profesora, Higgs y Goyle me habían petrificado por sorpresa y estaban pegándome, cuando Weasley apareció para ayudarme -respondió Nott.

-Ya veo -dijo la profesora Looper-. Goyle, Nott, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y el próximo viernes castigo. Señor Weasley, por honorables que sean sus intenciones, pelearse va contra las normas del colegio. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Nott, será mejor que vaya a la enfermería. Weasley, acompañele.

Así que Hugo y Nott salieron de la clase y caminaron dirección enfermería. Pero a la altura del segundo piso (la enfermería estaba en el cuarto), Nott se detuvo.

-Esto, Weasley, te quería dar las gracias por ayudarme -dijo Nott, nervioso.

-No ha sido nada -replicó Hugo-. La verdad es que iba a huir.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó Nott.

-Ni yo lo sé -se sinceró Hugo-. Sólo sabía que estaba mal dejarte ahí, sólo.

Nott le sonrío, y Hugo vio que le faltaba un diente.

-Gracias -dijo Nott, ofreciéndole la mano-. ¿Amigos?

Hugo tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarle, así que le estrechó la mano.

-Amigos -secundó Hugo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**otro capítulo más. He cambiado el genero del fic de Humor/Amistad por Romance/Amistad, porque me he dado cuenta de que no todos los capítulos serían humorísticos, y que además habría romance en el fic.**

**Bueno gente, me voy a dormir que son ahora mismo la 1:18 am.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	5. Noticias navideñas

**Primero, disculparme por el error del otro capitulo. Cuando puse que Looper castigaba a Goyle y a Nott, tendría que ser a Higgs y no a Nott. Espero que me perdonéis ese error, pero como ya puse, cuando escribí el capítulo eran la 1 a.m. **

**Ahora vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

El tren traqueteaba por las vías camino a Londres. Hugo suspiró recostándose sobre el asiento del tren, mientras fingía mirar a sus dos mejores amigos, Theo Nott y Lisa Zabini. Su mente pensaba en lo que le diría su padre cuando descubriese que es de Slytherin.

* * *

_Al día siguiente _

Tal como Hugo se temía, sus padres le castigaron. Pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo no por ser de Slytherin, sino por mentir. Le habían prohibido que Lily o sus otros primos fueran a verle, y que él fuera a verlos durante las vacaciones, sólo le habían permitido ese día por ser el cumpleaños de Fred, y el día de Navidad; el resto de las vacaciones tendría que pasarlas en su casa. Aparte le habían quitado su consola de videojuegos. (N/A: Ver mi otro fic Weasley Slytherin)

-¡Hugo! -oyó como le llamaba su madre-. ¡Es hora de irnos!

Hugo salió de su habitación y a los pocos minutos se encontraba saliendo de la chimenea de la casa de sus abuelos paternos.

-¡Hugo! -exclamó una voz, y Lily se abalanzó a abrazar a Hugo.

Mientras los mayores se dedicaban a preparar la comida; Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy y Rose decidieron hacer un mini partido de quidditch de media hora (sólo usando la quaffle), chicos contra chicas. Finalmente ganaron las chicas 120 a 100, aunque Hugo sospechaba que había sido gracias a que Dominique era jugadora profesional.

Después del partido se reunieron todos en el jardín, gracias a los encantamientos calentadores y porque eran veintiséis personas. Durante la comida hubieron las típicas conversaciones de los adultos, «cómo le había ido el trabajo» o «que si me encontré con ese compañero». Y las conversaciones de los chicos «conseguí hacer ese hechizo a la primera» o «el profesor Corner me puso muchos deberes para las vacaciones». Después de la comida, vino el pastel y el «cumpleaños feliz», cosa que Hugo no soportaba que cantaran en su cumpleaños, siempre se quedaba sin saber que hacer. (N/A: A mí me pasa igual XD). Después de que Fred abriera sus regalos, fueron a probarlos... o ese era el plan, ya que Victoire los interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa, Vic? -preguntó Fred.

-Sólo es un momento, Freddie -Fred hizo una mueca ante el nombre-. Teddy y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

Ted se puso de pie, cogiéndole la mano a Victoire y con el pelo amarillo, el color que tenía cuando estaba preocupado.

-Vic y yo vamos a casarnos -anunció Teddy.

El jardín se quedo en silencio tras esa frase. Las primeras en romper el silencio fueron la abuela Molly y tía Fleur que se levantaron a felicitar a los jóvenes prometidos, y tío Bill amenazara a Teddy, los primos Weasley se disponían a ir a probar los regalos de Fred, pero fueron interrumpidos por la otra Weasley Delacour.

-Sólo será un momento, Fred -le aseguró Dominique, al ver la cara de su primo-. Sólo os quería decir que me han hecho una oferta un equipo femenino de quidditch italiano, las Roma sirene (1), y que me marchó a Italia en febrero.

Al igual que la noticia del compromiso de Ted y Victoire, el jardín se quedo en silencio. Y al igual que la otra noticia, tía Fleur fue una de las primeras en romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo que te vas a Italia, _cagiño_? -preguntó con su característico acento francés.

-No te preocupes, mamá -dijo Dominique, cogiéndole la mano a su madre-. Volveré para las vacaciones de verano, en agosto; y para Navidades.

A pesar de que ni a tío Bill ni a tía Fleur les gustaba que su hija se marchara a vivir a Roma, la apoyaron. Finalmente, los primos Weasley pudieron ir a probar los regalos de Fred, pero los señores Potter tenían otros planes.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó James, fastidiado.

-Es un minuto, James -dijo Harry.

-Estoy embarazada -anunció Ginny.

El jardín se quedo en silencio por tercera vez, una autentica proeza. Luego todos felicitaron al matrimonio, mientras que los hermanos Potter se quedaban sorprendidos, aunque Hugo notó que Albus lo fingía, así que supuso que el chico ya lo sabía.

-Mamá, que tienes ochenta años, ¿cómo te has quedado embarazada? -preguntó James, mirando a sus padres incrédulos.

-Sólo tengo treinta y ocho -gruño Ginny, mientras que el resto de la sala se reía.

* * *

Esa noche mientras Hugo estaba en su cama, pensaba que esas Navidades el Clan Weasley había recibido varias sorpresas navideñas.

* * *

**(1): Según el traductor google Roma sirene significa: Las sirenas de Roma. Si hay alguien que hable italiano, sino es mucha molestia me podría decir si está bien.**

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**nuevo capitulo. Como he escrito al principio del capitulo, siento el error que cometí. Para los que sigan _Conociendo el futuro 1. La piedra filosofal, _sólo deciros que mañana habrá un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	6. La amistad de los Merodeadores II

Los meses fueron pasando. Gracias a las cartas que Hugo recibía de sus padres sabía que la boda de Teddy y Vic sería para finales de agosto; que a Dominique le iba bastante bien por las Roma sirene; y que su tía Ginny esperaba gemelos.

Sin embargo, Ginny no era la única de sus tías embarazada. A pesar de que Hannah Longbottom no fuera familia de Hugo, él, al igual que sus primos y hermana, veía a Hannah y a su marido, Neville, como sus tíos. Lo mismo pasaba con Rolf y Luna Scamander. Y Hannah Longbottom y Luna Scamander estaban embarazadas

Finalmente llegó la semana previa a la final de quidditch, que sería entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Las apuestas estaban de parte de los leones, sobretodo gracias a que los Merodeadores II, el grupo de bromistas que tenían los primos de Hugo, James y Fred junto a Frank Longbottom y Erik Sanders, ya que los cuatro jugaban en el equipo; James y Erik de cazadores y Frank y Fred de golpeadores. Todos sabían que la amistad que tenían los Merodeadores II era tan grande que nada la rompería... O eso se creía.

Tres niños de entre once y doce años iban al Gran Comedor para la cena. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo, de ojos castaños y pecas, suspiraba frustrado mientras oía a sus dos amigos discutir.

-Venga, por favor -suplicó el chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Te he dicho que no, Theo -dijo tajantemente la chica de pelo negro de ojos azul marino y morena.

-Lisa, por favor -volvió a suplicar Theo.

-Es tu culpa haberte quedado dormido en Historia de la Magia. No te pienso dejar mis apuntes -dijo Lisa.

-Ya te los dejo yo, Theo -interrumpió Hugo la discusión entre sus dos amigos, los cuales se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón.

-¡Gracias, Hugo! -exclamó Theo, levantando la mano para que Hugo la chocara con la suya. Hugo rodó los ojos divertido, y choco su mano con la de su amigo. Lisa suspiró divertida.

Pero al entrar en el Gran Comedor, vieron que el ambiente era más tranquilo de lo normal. La gente hablaba, eso era verdad, pero la mayoría de las miradas estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Las tres serpientes dirigieron sus miradas hacía allí y vieron a James y Fred sentados en un extremo con caras de enojo. Frank estaba con ellos, susurrándoles cosas. Erik, por su parte, estaba sentado apartado del grupo con la prima de Hugo, Lucy. Pero a lo que Hugo le llamó la atención era el ojo derecho de Erik que estaba amoratado, y apenas se le podía ver el gris del ojo.

Hugo se sentó junto a Albus y Scorpius. En esos meses, Hugo había cambiado su opinión sobre el joven Malfoy. Había descubierto que no era un canalla que se metía con los más pequeños y purista de sangre, sino alguien divertido dispuesto a ayudar a los que necesitaran ayuda. También compartía la misma pasión que Albus por las cosas muggles, quizá por ese motivo eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hugo.

-¿No te has enterado? -le preguntó Scorpius, sorprendido. Hugo negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer Lucy y Erik son novios desde poco después de Navidad -explicó Albus. Hugo lo miró sorprendido-. Y digamos que ni a James ni a Fred les ha hecho mucha gracia.

Hugo volvió a dirigir la vista a la mesa de los leones, en el precisó momento que Erik y Lucy se levantaban cogidos de la mano y salían del Gran Comedor.

* * *

El día de la final había llegado, y James y Fred seguían sin hablarse con Erik. Hugo había escuchado como Frank había intentado reunirlos sin éxito.

Hugo se hallaba en las gradas de Gryffindor, sentado junto a Lily, para apoyar a los leones, aunque eso no quitaba que Hugo se sintiera mal por no apoyar también a las águilas, sobretodo porque sus primos Louis y Molly iban a esa casa.

-Bienvenidos a la final de quidditch -dijo la voz de Gwen Jordan, la novia de Louis y la mejor amiga de Lucy que cursaba quinto-. La final entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, leones contra águilas, valientes contra cerebritos -aquí las águilas miraron mal a Gwen-, gatos contra pájaros,...

-Señorita Jordan, ¿puede centrarse en el partido? -pidió la directora McGonagall.

-Por supuesto -respondió Gwen-. Comenzando por Gryffindor, su capitán y cazador, ¡Alex Wood! -Wood, un chico de sexto, novio de Molly, salió disparado-, seguido de cerca por ¡Potter y Sanders! ¡El dúo dinámico! -James y Erik salieron fulminándose con la mirada-. Como guardián, ¡Finnigan! -Finnigan, un chico de tercero siguió a los cazadores-. La mejor pareja de golpeadores de los últimos diez años ¡Weasley y Longbottom! -Fred y Frank salieron entre la ovación del público-. Y por último, el peor buscador que Gryffindor a tenido en la historia, McLaggen -esta vez el jugador no fue recibido entre aclamaciones, sino con abucheos.

-Por parte de Ravenclaw -siguió Gwen-. El jugador más guapo y sexy de Hogwarts, y un semental en la cama...

-¡Señorita Jordan! -exclamó la directora McGonagall.

-Es broma. Es un semental en los baños. Vale, vale, ya continuó -se apresuró a decir Gwen, al ver que le querían quitar el micrófono-. ¡Louis Weasley! ¡El capitán! -Hugo vio como su primo salia disparado completamente rojo-. Seguido de cerca por el guardián, Inglebee. Los cazadores, Samuels, Scamander y Stretton ¡el trío S!; y los golpeadores, Burrow y Page.

Los de Ravenclaw se pusieron frente a los Gryffindors, y Hugo vio como Page fulminaba a James con la mirada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Page con James? -preguntó Hugo.

-Al parecer, la novia de Page le dejó por James -respondió Lily.

-Pues más le vale a James andarse con cuidado -dijo Rose, mirando preocupada a su primo..

El partido dio comienzo y pronto Gryffindor se encontró 30 a 0 por detrás de las águilas. Hugo pronto dejó de prestarle atención al partido, estaba claro que Ravenclaw se llevaría la copa ese año.

Pero algo que sucedió en el partido, volvió a captar la atención de la pelirroja serpiente. Page le había lanzado una bludger a James a la cabeza, y Erik, al ser el que estaba más cerca de James, se había interpuesto entre Potter y la bludger, y está le había golpeado en la cabeza.

El chico se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Tal como Hugo había previsto, Ravenclaw ganó la copa de quidditch y la de las casas. El golpe que había recibido Erik tenía su lado bueno. Después del golpe, los Merodeadores habían vuelto a ser el equipo que eran antes, y lo habían demostrado cambiando el color de piel de los estudiantes para que tuvieran el color de sus casas. En otras palabras; Slytherin: verde y plateado; Gryffindor: rojo y dorado; Hufflepuff: amarillo y negro; y Ravenclaw: azul y bronce.

También se habían enterado del nacimiento de la hija de los Scamander, a la cual habían llamado Sky Ginevra. La madre de Hugo le había contado por carta, que su tía Ginny se había echado a llorar, pero que seguramente eso tenía que ver con el embarazo.

El treinta de junio, el último día del curso, Hugo se encontraba en el mismo compartimiento que su hermana, Albus y Lily; las chicas hablando de sus cosas; y Albus y Hugo jugando al ajedrez mágico.

Finalmente llegaron a King's Cross, donde fueron recogidos por Harry y Ron, para irse todos juntos a la casa de los Potter, donde Ginny y Hermione les esperaba.

Hugo tenía que admitir que su tía se había puesto enorme, aunque puede que fuera el hecho de que estuviera embarazada de gemelos.

Los Weasley se quedaron a cenar con los Potter, y luego Ron y Hermione se marcharon dejando con los Potter a Rose y a Hugo.

Hugo compartió habitación con Albus y Rose con Lily y se fueron todos a dormir.

Pero cerca de las dos de la mañana, un grito los despertó a todos...

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**nuevo capítulo. ¿Quién ha gritado? ¿Por qué ha gritado? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione han hecho que sus hijos se queden con los Potter? **

**Como no se bien como es el calendario escolar, aquí os dejo como pienso que es:**

**01/09 al 20/12: Primer trimestre.**

**21/12 al 03/01: Vacaciones de Navidad.**

**04/01 hasta la primera semana de abril: Segundo trimestre.**

**Primera semana de abril: Vacaciones de pascua.**

**Segunda semana de abril hasta 30/06: Tercer trimestre.**

**01/07 al 31/08: Vacaciones de verano.**

**Espero que os haya ayudado, si no lo ha hecho... ¡os aguantáis!... ¡es broma!... o a lo mejor no...**

**¡WAJAJAJAJAJA! *Se supone que esto es una risa malvada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	7. Los nuevos Potter

_Pero cerca de las dos de la mañana, un grito los despertó a todos..._

Hugo se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó a Albus.

-Ni idea -respondió el azabache.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y sé reunieron con James, Lily y Rose en el pasillo. Los gritos provenían de la habitación del matrimonio Potter. En ese instante, el tío de Hugo, Harry, salió corriendo con las gafas torcidas.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? -preguntó James.

-¡Vuestra madre se ha puesto de parto! -gritó Harry, bajando las escaleras-. ¡Voy a avisar a San Mungo!

-Espero que envíen a Victoire -dijo Lily, ya que la mayor de las primas Weasley estudiaba para ayudar en los partos.

San Mungo a pesar de que tenía una aérea de maternidad, no poseía un lugar para los partos, ya que la aparición, los trasladores y los polvos flu eran malos para las embarazadas, y muy pocos magos sabían llegar a San Mungo en coche. Por esa razón, tenían que ir un par de sanadoras, y normalmente una estudiante en practicas, para ayudar en el parto.

Harry subió a los cinco minutos, seguido por dos sanadoras y para alegría de los chicos, Victoire.

-Id para abajo -ordenó la rubia, y los cinco obedecieron.

* * *

_Una hora más tarde..._

Estaban todos los primos Weasley en el salón de los Potter, acompañados de sus tíos y Teddy. Sus tías, junto a Victoire y Harry, estaban ayudando a Ginny con el parto.

-Creo que no me voy a quedar embarazada en mi vida -comentó Lucy, tras oír un nuevo grito de Ginny, seguido de un golpe y de una maldición de Harry. El resto de primas se mostraron de acuerdo, para alegría de los padres sobreprotectores.

-No digas esas cosas, Lu -dijo Victoire, entrando por la puerta-. Puede que el parto sea doloroso, pero piensa que estamos trayendo una nueva vida al mundo.

Tras las palabras de Victoire, las primas Weasley parecieron relajarse y, para consternación de sus padres, ya no parecían tan asustadas porsi se quedaban embarazadas algún día.

* * *

_Más tarde..._

Hugo se hallaba en el sofá de sus tíos, con una dormida Lily apoyada en su pecho. En ese instante, en la habitación, sólo estaban despiertos él, sus tíos, Teddy y Louis.

-Louis, ¿qué hora es? -preguntó Hugo más dormido que despierto. Louis consulto el reloj que llevaba.

-Las cuatro y veinte. Intenta dormir -dijo Louis.

-No puedo -fue la respuesta de Hugo. Pero a los diez minutos, el menor de los primos varones Weasley dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de su prima.

* * *

-Hugo, Hugo... Despierta -dijo una voz junto a él.

Hugo abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que cubrirselos por la luz del sol que entraba. Sé fijo en la persona que le había hablado y vio que era su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz pastosa.

-¿No quieres conocer a tus primos? -preguntó Hermione. Hugo se despertó de golpe.

-¿Ya han nacido? -preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Sí -fue la respuesta de su madre-. Hará una hora. Ya los han lavado y los han revisado.

Entre bostezos y empujones, el numeroso grupo de primos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del matrimonio Potter.

En la habitación estaban sus tías y el tío Harry, quien miraba con adoración dos bultos envueltos en sábanas, una rosa y otra azul, que su tía Ginny llevaba en los brazos.

Primero le echaron un vistazo a la niña. Ella era pelirroja, y cuando abrió los ojos vieron que eran de un brillante verde esmerlada.

-Tiene tus ojos, mi amor -dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry. Éste asintió.

Luego le dirigieron una mirada al niño. Él tenía el pelo negro con tonos rojizos, pero sus ojos eran lo de que verdad chocaban. Uno de ellos, el derecho, era marrón chocolate; y el izquierdo era verde esmeralda.

-Creo que es heterocromía -dijo Hermione-. Me parece que no es nada peligroso.

Harry y Ginny se relajaron.

-Bueno, -dijo Molly- ¿cómo se llaman mis nietos?

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Entonces, la pelirroja habló:

-Ariana Dorea y Arthur Charlus Potter Weasley.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**nuevo capítulo. El nombre de Ariana Dorea viene en honor a la hermana de Dumbledore y a la abuela paterna de Harry; el de Arthur Charlus en honor al padre de Ginny y al abuelo paterno de Harry.**

**En cuanto a lo de la heterocromía, creo recordar que no era una enfermedad ya que una antigua compañera de clase la tenía y no parecía tener problemas. Aparte de que he oído de que no es nada peligroso.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	8. Boda, piedra y comienzo del segundo curs

Finalmente llegó la última semana de las vacaciones, y con ello la boda de Teddy y Vic. A mitades de agosto había nacido el tercer miembro de la familia Longbottom, Benjamín Augusto Longbottom, o como le llamaban, Ben.

El día de la boda, la casa de los Weasley-Granger estaba bastante revolucionada, al menos por parte de las dos mujeres de la casa. Hugo observaba como su hermana pasaba corriendo por su lado, con el pelo húmedo y murmurando: "¿Dónde he puesto la poción alisadora?", a lo que Hugo respondío: "Usa el encantamiento convocador". Rose se detuvo y sacando su varita dijo:

-_¡Accio poción alisadora!_

Una poción de color azul salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacía donde estaba Rose, quién la cogió sin poder entender porque no había mirado ahí antes.

-¡Hugo Weasley! ¡Ponte la túnica de gala o no llegaremos a tiempo! -gritó Hermione, mientras se ponía los pendientes. Hugo resopló, y a los cinco minutos ya salía de su habitación, peinado y con la túnica puesta.

"_No entiendo porque tardan tanto las chicas en prepararse" _pensó el pelirrojo, mientras bajaba al salón, donde estaba su padre.

Al cabo de una hora, Rose y su madre ya estaban a punto. Rose llevaba un vestido azul que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, y Hermione un vestido púrpura.

Nada más llegar a la Madriguera, se dispersaron. Rose y Hermione fueron arriba para ayudar a Vic a ponerse el vestido de novia; y Hugo y Ron se fueron hacía la carpa donde se celebraría la boda, donde estaban el resto de los hombres del clan Weasley.

Teddy estaba de pie, enfrente del altar con el pelo de todos los colores que existían en el mundo. Claramente estaba muy nervioso. Tío Harry y tío Bill estaban junto a él, el primero calmándolo, y el segundo lanzandole miradas de odio a Teddy porque éste se llevaba a su "bebé".

Los invitados fueron llegando, y finalmente Vic ingresó en la carpa junto a su padre, Dominique y Lily, (estas últimas eran las damas de honor). Hugo no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Siempre había pensado que su prima era guapa, y que era imposible de que pudiera serlo más; pero ese día tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Vic estaba preciosa, el vestido era blanco, con los hombros descubiertos y con detalles dorados en el escote. No llevaba no guantes ni velo.

La belleza de Vic se extendía por toda la sala, de manera que Lily y Dominique se veían preciosas. Ambas llevaban un vestido dorado.

Vic llegó junto a Teddy, quién cambió el color de su pelo a castaño.

-Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí... -empezó el mago que oficiaba la boda. Hugo desconectó pronto. El mago siguió hablando y su voz sólo se interrumpía por los sollozos de Fleur y Ginny (quién era una madre para Teddy). Hugo miró a su hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado, entre él y Albus y vio como un par de lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

-Ted Remus Lupin ¿aceptas a Victoire Gabrielle Weasley cómo legítima esposa? -Hugo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Ni cuenta se había dado de que la ceremonia estaba a punto de acabar.

-Sí quiero -dijo Teddy firmemente.

-Victoire Gabrielle Weasley ¿aceptas a Ted Remus Lupin cómo legítimo esposo?

-Sí quiero -respondió Vic con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba emocionada.

-Por el poder que el Ministerio me ha otorgado, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio mágico -el mago sacudió su varita, y una cadena dorada los envolvió a ambos-. Puede besar a la novia.

Teddy y Vic se besaron y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Hugo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su tío George poniéndose de pie y hacer un movimiento con su varita. Un haz de luz cayó de un agujero que había en el techo y rodeo a los reciente casados. La gente abrió la boca asombrada, y hasta Hugo que sabía lo que era, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. George les había dicho un par de días antes de la boda que había inventado algo llamado Luz de los casados. Un cohete que se activaba para que volara sobre la pareja que iba a casarse y se activaba, gracias a una varita, en el instante en que se declaraba a la pareja recién casada. Hugo no pudo evitar pensar que parecía como si el propio cielo estuviera felicitando a Teddy y Vic por su reciente casamiento.

* * *

La música sonaba y los invitados de la fiesta bailaban. Harry y Ginny se había ido nada más acabar la boda con Ariana y Arthur, ya que todavía eran muy pequeños.

Sin embargo nadie pareció darse cuenta, de que a excepción de Vic, el resto de los primos Weasley se hallaban detrás de la carpa, mirando una piedra negra que James tenía en su mano.

-¿Estas seguro de que es la Piedra de la Resurrección? -preguntó Lily a su hermano.

-Seguro -respondió James.

-¿Qué es la Piedra de la Resurrección? -preguntó Roxanne.

-Es una piedra que dicen que puede hacer aparecer a los espíritus de los muertos -respondió Rose-. Pero no es más que una leyenda.

-No es verdad -replicó James-. Mi padre la uso una vez para traer a los espíritus de mis abuelos, al de su padrino y al del padre de Teddy.

-Y nosotros la usaremos para traer a los padres de Teddy para que él pueda hablar con ellos -añadió Albus. Louis levantó la cabeza y vio como su hermana y su reciente cuñado se acercaban a ellos.

-Ahí vienen -informó el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, James? -preguntó Teddy cuando él y su reciente esposa llegaban junto a ellos-. Vic no me ha dicho nada.

-Ahora verás -dijo el mayor de los Potter -Weasley cogiéndole la mano a su "hermano", girando tres veces la Piedra.

Hugo parpadeo, y abrió la boca. Delante suyo se encontraba dos figuras. El hombre tenía el pelo castaño grisáceo y los ojos de un castaño dorado. En su rostro había cicatrices. En su brazo iba una mujer mucho más joven. Con el pelo color rosa chicle. Hugo los conocía, eran Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, los padres de Teddy, que habían muerto en la segunda guerra dos días después de que su único hijo naciera.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? -preguntó el metamorfomago, como sino pudiese creérselo.

-Sí, hijo mío -respondió Remus.

-Hijo nuestro -le corrigió Dora.

James puso la Piedra en la mano de Teddy, y todos los primos Weasley se fueron. Todos menos Vic, quién se quedó con Teddy por petición de éste y sus suegros, quienes querían conocer a la esposa de su hijo.

Una hora más tarde, Teddy volvió a la carpa junto a Vic. Se notaba que había llorado, pero su cara reflejaba felicidad.

-Toma, James -dijo Teddy, dándole la Piedra a su "hermano"-. Guárdala tú.

Y sé marchó junto a su flamante esposa.

* * *

_1 de septiembre_

__Hugo se asomó por la ventana del tren para dejar que su madre le diera un beso. Cuando el andén se perdió de vista, Hugo y Lily fueron en busca de sus amigos; Theo Nott y Lisa Zabini en el caso de Hugo, y Selena y Anne Thomas y Colin Creevey en el caso de Lily. Finalmente los siete decidieron quedarse en el mismo compartimiento, ya que estos se agrandaban según iban entrando la gente. En otras palabras, todo el colegio podía estar sin problemas en el mismo compartimiento, sin embargo no era muy saludable.

Llevaban cinco minutos viajando, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Era una chica que parecía que iba a empezar primero, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azul marino.

-Perdonad, ¿puedo pasar? -pidió la chica-. Es que ésta todo lleno. No hace falta, sino queréis -sé apresuro a añadir.

-No digas tonterías -dijo Lily-. Puedes pasar. Soy Lily Potter, por cierto. El idiota de mi lado -Hugo le lanzó una mirada envenenada-, es mi primo Hugo Weasley. Y estos son Selena y Anne Thomas, las gemelas; Colin Creevey, el chico de pelo castaño; el rubio es Theodore Nott, puedes llamarle Theo, si quieres; y la chica de pelo negro y morena es Lisa Zabini.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Nicole Dursley.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**octavo capítulo. Para los que queríais más detalles de la boda, tener en cuenta de que esta historia es desde el punto de vista de Hugo, que en ese momento tiene doce años. ¿Qué os ha parecido el inventó de George?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la sorpresa de los primos Weasley para Teddy?**

**Y una última cosa. Nicole y Lily, a pesar de ser primas no se conocen. Creo que Dudley pudo buscar a Harry después de la guerra para disculparse por su comportamiento durante parte de la adolescencia y durante toda la infancia, pero que después no tuvieran ni el mas mínimo contacto.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	9. Pruebas de quidditch

Era el primer día de clase, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Madrugar.

-¿Cómo se esperan que atendamos en clase, si ni siquiera sé por donde vamos? -preguntó Theo con los ojos cerrados a causa del sueño, mientras él y Hugo salían de los dormitorios de Slytherin de segundo e iban a la sala común, donde Lisa los esperaba, luciendo una energía que al pelirrojo y al rubio les faltaba.

-¡Vamos! -dijo la chica, agarrando a sus dos amigos por el brazo, para arrástralos al Gran Comedor.

-Lisa, ¿de donde sacas tantas energías? -preguntó Hugo, quién no entendía como alguien podía tener esas fuerzas el primer día de clase.

-Seguro que se ha drogado -acusó Theo, mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Dejaros de tonterías y vamos -respondió la chica.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hugo dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff, más concretamente a Nicole, antes de sentarse junto a su primo. Con el poco tiempo que la conocía, Hugo le había cogido un gran cariño a la joven Dursley.

-Los horarios de segundo -fue lo primero que dijo Albus cuando Hugo, Theo y Lisa se sentaron a su lado.

-Buenos días a ti también, primo -replicó Hugo sarcásticamente, mientras cogía el horario que su primo le tendía. Bufó al ver la primera clase.

-Historia de la Magia -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Y yo sin mi almohada -se quejó Theo. Hugo, Albus y Scorpius se rieron, y Lisa le lanzó una mala mirada al rubio, antes de sonreír.

-¡Sanders, sal conmigo! -gritó la voz de James.

El hermano de Albus estaba delante de la mesa de Hufflepuff, siendo fulminado por una pelirroja de ojos grises. Detrás de James, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Fred, Frank y Erik estaban dándole apoyo a James con pancartas. O al menos los dos primeros, ya que Erik estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Lucy. Las pancartas que llevaban Fred y Frank rezaban "¡Sal con Cornamenta, pelirroja!", además en la de Fred ponía "PD: Deja de besar a mi prima, Lunático, y anima al cornudo."

-¡Primero salgo con el calamar gigante antes que contigo, Potter! -gritó Marlene, saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué tendrá ese pulpo que yo no tenga? -preguntó James en voz alta.

-¡Es más guapo que tú! -respondió Fred.

-¡Gracias, Canuto! -dijo el azabache, sarcásticamente, sentándose junto a él.

-Mejor vamos para Historia -dijo Lisa, sacando a Hugo de la conversación de sus primos, que a pesar de estar en la otra punta del Gran Comedor, se escuchaba perfectamente.

-Vamos -dijo Hugo, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

-Ben es muy mono -comentó Lisa, cuando al final del día, entraron en la sala común.

El profesor Longbottom había llevado las fotos de su hijo recién nacido, a petición de Lily, que era su ahijada. El niño era rubio, al igual que su madre y su hermana, pero no dorado como el de ellas, sino más oscuro, herencia proveniente de su padre y su hermano. Aparte que era el único que había heredado los ojos pardos de su padre; ya que tanto Frank como Alice habían heredado el verde azulado de Hannah.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? -preguntó Theo de repente, apuntando hacía un grupo de gente que estaba delante del tablón de anuncios.

Hugo, que era el más alto, estiro el cuello y leyó el papel que el resto de su casa estaba mirando.

-Son de las pruebas de quidditch -informó el pelirrojo, mientras los tres sé acercaban-. Serán dentro de dos semanas, el viernes.

Hugo se apuntó para debutar como golpeador, y sé fijo que Albus ya se había apuntado para jugar en la misma posición. Y por desgracia, Vincent Goyle y Marcus Higgs también se habían apuntado.

-No puedes dejar que esos dos te ganen -dijo Theo, mirando con un poco de envidia el puesto de guardián, que estaba ocupado por su hermano mayor, Max.

-Es el último año de Max -le dijo Lisa, cogiéndole la mano al rubio, con un brillo extraño en los ojos cuando lo hizo-. El año que viene podrás jugar.

-Es verdad -dijo Hugo, dándole a su amigo una palmada. Theo parecía estar mejor después de las palabras de sus amigos.

* * *

El día de las pruebas llegó. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya las habían hecho a lo largo de esa semana y había quedado así:

EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR

Guardián: Samuel Finnigan.

Cazadores: Alex Wood (capitán), James Potter y Erik Sanders

Golpeadores: Fred Weasley y Frank Longbottom

Buscador: Lily Potter

EQUIPO DE RAVENCLAW

Guardián: Edward Inglebee

Cazadores: George Samuels, Lorcan Scamander y Charlotte Stretton

Golpeadores: Margaret Burrow y Kevin Page.

Buscador: Louis Weasley (capitán)

EQUIPO DE HUFFLEPUFF

Guardián: Malcolm Smith (capitán)

Cazadores: Nicholas Sloper, Susan Finch-Fletchley y Roxanne Weasley

Golpeadores: Lysander Scamander y Jack Rivers

Buscador: Elizabeth Macmillan

Hugo salió de su última clase, Transformaciones, ha toda velocidad para ir al campo de quidditch, seguido por Theo y Lisa. Por el camino, sé encontraron con Goyle y Higgs, quienes estaban posando para mostrar sus músculos.

-Esto es traumatico -dijo Theo, dirigiendo una vista a las dos serpientes.

-Es peor que cuando Rose y yo pillamos a nuestros padres mostrado su amor -dijo Hugo, haciendo una mueca. Cuando los otros dos entendieron lo que Hugo quería decir, también hicieron una mueca.

Llegaron al campo de quidditch, y Theo y Lisa, tras darle su apoyo al pelirrojo, se fueron a las gradas, junto a Lily, Selena, Anne, Colin y Nicole, que habían ido a darle su apoyo a Albus y Hugo.

Max Nott, el hermano mayor de Theo, un chico de séptimo año, que aparte era el capitán del equipo.

-Muy bien -dijo Max con mucha seguridad-. Poneos por grupos; buscadores a la izquierda, golpeadores a la derecha, y cazadores, quedados donde estáis.

Las pruebas dieron inicio. Hugo sujetaba con fuerza su escoba, una Rayo escarlata, con fuerza en su mano derecha, mientras que en la de la izquierda sujetaba el bate de golpeador.

-Tranquilo, Hugo -le susurró Albus, pero sin quitar la vista de Scorpius, quién estaba haciendo la prueba de buscador-. Lo harás bien. Has entrenado mucho con tío George, Freddy y conmigo este verano.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Hugo, montando sobre su Rayo escarlata y suspirando.

* * *

Hugo suspiró de nuevo.

-Diecinueve -dijo Lisa.

-¿Eh?

-Qué has suspirado diecinueve veces desde que entramos al Gran Comedor -explicó la morena.

-¿Y qué quieres? -inquirió el pelirrojo-. Si lo he hecho fatal en las pruebas.

-Eso no es verdad -replicó Theo-. Mi hermano me ha dicho que lo habías hecho genial y que lo habías dejado impresionado.

-No intentes animarme -dijo Hugo en voz baja. Theo gruñó y cogió a Hugo del brazo.

-Ven, vamos. Max me ha dicho que está noche pondría a los jugadores que ha escogido -dijo el rubio, tirando de Hugo para llevarlo a la sala común. Lisa los siguió.

-Mira, Hugo -dijo Lisa al llegar al tablón de anuncios. Hugo, de mala gana, levantó la cabeza.

EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN

Guardián: Max Nott (capitán)

Cazadores: Peter Rivers, Edward Flint y Kevin Zabini

Golpeadores: Albus Potter y Hugo Weasley

Buscador: Scorpius Malfoy

-Golpeadores: Albus Potter y Hugo Weasley -leyó Hugo, incrédulo-. Hugo Weasley... Hugo Weasley... ¡Soy golpeador! ¡Estoy en el equipo! -chilló el pelirrojo, abrazando a sus amigos.

-¡Felicidades! -dijeron ambos a la vez.

Hugo estaba feliz. Había conseguido entrar en el equipo de quidditch mucho antes de que su padre lo hiciese. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Goyle y Higgs le lanzaban claras amenazas; y Hugo, simplemente les sacó la lengua.

-Creo que está noche tendremos fiesta -comentó Theo.

-No lo creo -replicó Hugo-. Tía Ginny nos ha enseñado a Lily y a mí a realizar el maleficio mocomúrcielago. Que intenten algo -acabó con una sonrisa maléfica, sacando su varita. Aún con la varita en la mano, se dio la vuelta y volvió a leer su nombre.

Hugo Weasley, golpeador. Quedaba, simplemente, perfecto.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**noveno capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Por desgracia empiezo mañana las clases, así que todas las actualizaciones serán los domingos. Intentare hacerlo todas las semanas.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	10. El primer partido

Sábado de la última semana de noviembre, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. La temporada de quidditch iba a empezar, y Slytherin y Hufflepuff la abrirían.

Aquel día había amanecido con una delgada capa de nieve que adornaba el césped, y del techo encantado del Gran Comedor caía finos copos de nieve. Normalmente Hugo hubiera disfrutado de eso, ya que el invierno era su época favorita del año. Pero ese día no lo disfrutaba. En unos minutos echaría a andar al campo de quidditch, donde todos verían el papelón que iba ha hacer.

Incluidos sus padres, que iban a ver el primer partido de su hijo, junto a sus tíos Harry y Ginny.

-Lo harás bien -le dijo Lisa, pero Hugo ni siquiera la escuchó.

-Vamos, anímate. Es tu primer partido y tienes que estar centrado -dijo Theo, sirviendole unas cuantas salchichas.

-Al final vais a querer matarme -comentó Hugo, desanimado.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso? -preguntó Lisa, confusa.

-Porqué llevaré a Slytherin a la derrota -respondió Hugo. Theo le dio una colleja, pero antes de que Hugo pudiera quejarse, Albus vino a su encuentro junto a Scorpius, Rose y una chica pelirroja a la cual Hugo no conocía.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Albus.

-Sí -respondió Hugo, distraído mirando a la chica.

-¡Oh, es cierto! -comentó Rose-. ¡No la conoces! Hugo, ésta es mi mejor amiga, Emily Rivers; Emily, éste es mi hermano pequeño, Hugo.

-Un placer -dijo la chica, Emily.

-¿Eres familia de Peter? -preguntó Hugo, acordándose de su compañero de equipo que iba a sexto.

-Es mi primo -respondió Emily. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo liso y unos grandes ojos azul marino, tan oscuros que parecían negros-. Espero que te vaya bien en el partido. A vosotros igual, Al, Scor.

Entonces sé inclino y le dio a Hugo un beso en la mejilla. Hugo se sintió como alguien mucho mayor, hasta que vio como Emily también le daba un beso a su primo y a su mejor amigo. Entonces miró a Albus y casi se echó a reír cuando vio que estaba completamente rojo.

-Anda, vamos al campo, Romeo -dijo Scorpius, agarrando a su mejor amigo del brazo y llevándoselo fuera del Gran Comedor, mientras Hugo los seguía.

Al darse la vuelta, antes de salir por las puertas, vio como Emily también estaba completamente ruborizada y su hermana llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

-Vale, chicos -dijo Max, dando una palmada-. ¡Vamos a salir fuera y ganar! -gritó.

-¡SÍ! -rugieron seis voces, cinco con animo y una desanimada.

Hugo se subió a su Rayo escarlata, y en cuanto Gwen, la novia de Louis, pronunció su nombre y el de su primo, Hugo salió disparado al blanco cielo. Hufflepuff salió poco después, vestidos con sus túnicas amarillo (Slytherin jugaba de verde).

La profesora de vuelo, Demelza Robins, los colocó en el centro del campo, y dijo a los capitanes de ambos equipos que se dieran la mano. Y entonces tocó el silbato.

En cuanto Hugo estuvo en el aire, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, es que todos sus nervios habían quedado en tierra. La segunda, que a pesar de haber jugado muchas veces quidditch con sus primos en La Madriguera, no estaba preparado para lo que se desató. Nada más que la quaffle fue liberada, los seis cazadores que habían en el terreno de juego salieron disparados a por ella. Tras unos segundos de confusa lucha, Roxanne salió disparada a la meta de las serpientes.

-¡Vamos, Hugo! -gritó Albus. Y él y el pelirrojo se abalanzaron detrás de su prima.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hugo vio como el azabache golpeaba una bludger y la mandaba contra su prima. Sin embargo, la buscadora de los tejones, Elizabeth Macmillan, avisó a Roxanne y está pudo esquivar la bludger que Albus le mandaba. Entonces, Hugo, se fijo en la otra bludger y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Roxy. Su prima la esquivó, pero perdió la pelota, y Kevin Zabini, el hermano mayor de Lisa, la cogió.

Entonces todo se volvió confuso.

Hugo y Albus volaban por todo el campo, alejando a las bludgers de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y lo mismo hacían Lysander y Jack Rivers (que no era familia de Emily y Lisa, ya que este era hijo de muggles), pero para sus compañeros de Hufflepuff.

_Volar, defender, golpear, esquivar._

Esas cuatro palabrasresonaban en la mente de Hugo, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, todo le salía de forma natural. Su mente simplemente le decía que mandara bludgers a los de la túnica amarilla, y eso era lo que el pelirrojo hacía. Casi no oyó el silbato de la profesora Robins.

Casi.

Con un brusco movimiento, el Slytherin detuvo su escoba, y al instante se abalanzó, junto al resto del equipo, a abrazar a Scorpius, que tenía la pequeña y dorada bola en su mano.

Slytherin había ganado.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**después de más de un mes de espera os traigo ¡el décimo capítulo!**

**No intentéis crucios ni avadas por el retraso de la publicación, he puesto un escudo a mi pantalla de ordenador XD**

**Siento el retraso, pero entre clases y que no se me ocurría que poner, quería hacer el partido en el siguiente capítulo, pero al final lo puse para este.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18 **


End file.
